Chameleon and Missy Almost Rape Scene
by Piratecheif
Summary: The title says it all. Just Chameleon's feelings during the whole encounter before he was beaten away by papa Hades. ChameleonXMissy


Chameleon grinned joyfully as he hauled the feisty woman away from the others and to a place where they could be alone. Though she was dazed and confused the woman known as 'Missy' still thrashed violently in an attempt to escape. Her soft hands caused a shiver to travel through his misshapened spine as they slapped repeatedly upon his crusty skin. He'd never been touched by such softness and he imagined it to be akin to the feel of silk. Her protests were becoming weaker as her energy drained and Chameleon hoisted her higher upon his shoulder with a skip in his step. They were almost to the room now, the room he knew nobody would find them in. He'd been planning to take her there the moment he laid eyes on her. The glossy shine of her chocolate skin had been the first thing to catch his eye as he spied from the rocks at the foul mouthed group. He had also noticed the other girl but found her bright blue eyes and yellowed hair did not appeal to him as Missy did. She was stronger for one, mentally so, and she knew how to put the men in their place when they pissed her off. Her body was strong as well, and he'd found himself on several occasions reaching out from his camouflage to take hold of that slim waist and steal her away sooner. But now he had her, he reminded himself, stroking her cheek lovingly and causing her to jerk in surprise. She began slapping his chest again but he didn't care.

They were now inside the room.

Quickly his eyes darted this way and that to make sure no other occupants would be there to ruin his mission. After the minor panic had subsided he flipped her roughly to the ground and went to shut the door. She groaned and rolled slowly due to the pain she was obviously feeling. Chameleon twitched and shuffled back and forth worriedly. Maybe he slammed her too hard...

His brief moment of concern was dashed when Missy opened her eyes and looked up at him with scared confusion. His eyes lidded at her beauty and he opened his mouth unconsciously at the thought of placing it on every inch of her body. He knew his speech would be limited due to his mutation so he tried to convey his intentions with as little words as possible.

"Maamaa..." he breathed ominously and it seemed Missy understood perfectly. He wanted to take her, impregnate her. That was the goal of the Hades clan, to build their numbers. But Missy was special to him. He wanted to keep her to himself and never let anyone, especially Hades, to even look at her. As expected she panicked, gasped and tried to sit up. Chameleon reached out to comfort her.

"Puuuureeeetyyy," he annunciated, hoping the compliment would soothe her rising fear. It had the opposite effect and Missy's terror overtook her actions. Out of sheer desperation to get away she stupidly spit in his face. Chameleon recoiled in surprise which soon turned to anger. How dare she do this to him! Her savior! If it hadn't been for him Hades would have probably raped or eaten her by now! Furiously he gripped her shirt and jerked her up into the air, slamming her on the only table in the room and spreading her legs apart. He'd show her just how lucky she was to be with him rather than anybody else. She would enjoy what he gave her and give birth to his child! Missy's panicked breaths turned to short squeaks as she fought his strength. He tried to pin her but she kept fighting, thrashing at his arms until he finally back slapped her into submission. Missy's head spun and soon met the table, vision momentarily gone as she tried to recover from the blow.

He knew the moment he delivered it the slap had drawn blood. Losing his composure for a moment Chameleon stuck his fingers in her mouth and drew out the red liquid. She twitched but did not fight as he stared gloriously at his coated fingers. Missy's blood...eagerly he sucked it off and savored the colored juices of his desire.

"So sweet," he whispered lustfully, trailing his eyes over her face to memorize every crease and pore. He suddenly grabbed her face and rubbed his thumbs lovingly across her cheeks. She looked so beautiful, so divine, so...

Tasty.

Missy's brown eyes widened when his own rolled back and he opened his mouth. The tongue that slithered out caused her to freeze in shock before jumping as it lapped playful along the length of her face. The moment it began to make its descent Missy knew what he planned to do. The thought brought bile to the back of her throat and she quickly threw up her hands to try and stop him. Chameleon seized her wrists and forcefully plunged his foot long tongue into her unwilling mouth. Missy gagged in disgust but Chameleon was so overcome with the pleasure of her hot cavern that it did not even reach his ears. He moaned and moved the muscle against hers, relishing their combined saliva and salivating more at the sheer lust overtaking him. He wanted this moment to last forever. He'd never had such intimate contact with an outsider and knew it would be his only chance. Slowly he ground against her and shoved his tongue in deeper. Missy, oh sweet Missy. She was the only one he wanted, to be with, to pleasure, to seed. Missy was his, nobody else's, and today would be the beginning of so many wonderful, lust filled, sweaty nights...

Then she bit his tongue off.

**A/N: I just absolutely adore this pairing. For those of you who don't know Missy and Chameleon are from The Hills Have Eyes 2. Ever since I saw this scene I've been in love with them. Of course this is all just one sided, but I wanted to convey Chameleon's feelings. You know, up until the point Missy bit his tongue off and kicked him in the balls. But still! I love Chameleon's little obsession. He was definitely going to treat her a lot better than papa Hades!**

**So anyway, point is I just wanted to write a simple one shot. I know there aren't a lot of The Hills Have Eyes fans but don't be afraid to tell me what you think :).**


End file.
